Wat Tambor
|Nato/a= |Morto/a=19 BBY, Mustafar |Razza=Skakoano |Sesso=Maschio |Altezza=1.93 metri |Capelli=Calvo''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' |Occhi= |Cyber= |Epoca=Ascesa dell’Impero |Affiliazione= *Repubblica GalatticaStar Wars: Cloak of Deception *Tecno Unione *Baktoid Armor Workshop *Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti |Arma= |Veicolo= |Maestri= |Apprendisti= }} Wat Tambor fu uno Skakoano, Capofabbrica della Tecno Unione ed Esecutivo della Baktoid Armor Workshop. Iniziando la sua carriera come Deputato della Tecno Unione al Senato Galattico, Tambor passò attraverso tutti i gradi della megacorporazione, fino a raggiungere quello più elevato. Accettò di finanziare ed aiutare il governo separatista del Conte Dooku, la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, e quando la guerra tra i Separatisti e la Repubblica scoppiò, cominciò ad escogitare metodi per fornire un vantaggio tecnologico alla sua causa. Nonostante diversi complotti, inclusi il sabotaggio e i droidi da battaglia di cortosis C-B3, Tambor non fu mai in grado di dare il contributo concordato allo sforzo bellico. Nelle ultime fasi della guerra, fu costretto ad aprire un negozio su Xagobah, dove venne assalito sia dalle forze della Repubblica che da cacciatori di taglie. Venne soccorso dal Generale Grievous e si riunì al Consiglio Separatista. Nel 19 BBY, Tambor fu richiamato sul suo pianeta Skako, dove gli Anziani dei Power Mounds gli fecero intraprendere un viaggio spirituale. Durante questo ritiro vide il suo futuro e, infine, si recò su Mustafar per andarvi incontro. Là venne assassinato da Darth Fener assieme agli altri membri del Consiglio, contemporaneamente alla dichiarazione del Nuovo Ordine. Biografia Vita iniziale Nato su Skako nel Crimlin Clan, Wat Tambor passò la maggior parte del suo tempo su Metalorn e nel suo possedimento privato su Foundry.CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:4:12 Edition Uno dei pochi Skakoani ad essersi avventurato fuori dal suo pianeta, Tambor si fece un nome all’interno della Tecno Unione e della Baktoid Armor Workshop. Ad un certo punto, ascese alla carica di Deputato della Tecno Unione presso il Senato Galattico. Deputato della Tecno Unione Dopo l’Incidente di Dorvalla del 33 BBY, il Cancelliere Supremo Finis Valorum propose che la Repubblica fomentasse la tassazione delle rotte commerciali. Tambor, conscio del fatto che ciò avrebbe danneggiato l’Unione, non si pose a favore della mozione, e si ritenne fortunato quando il Senatore Palpatine di Naboo propose che la cosa venisse risolta con un Vertice Commerciale su Eriadu. Tuttavia i fatti presero una brutta piega, a causa dell’assassinio di diverse personalità della Federazione dei Mercanti, e la legge sulla tassazione passò al Senato. Capofabbrica della Tecno Unione ed Esecutivo della Baktoid Nel decennio successivo, Tambor ascese alla carica di Capofabbrica della Tecno Unione,Star Wars Episodio II: L’Attacco dei Cloni e divenne, inoltre, Esecutivo della Baktoid Armor Workshop. La Baktoid vide un ribasso quando, nel 32 BBY, il loro maggior cliente, la Federazione dei Mercanti, usò i suoi droidi per invadere il pacifico pianeta di Naboo.Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma Quando gli ufficiali della Repubblica appresero i fatti, tentarono di fermare la Federazione, che si distaccò dalla Baktoid.HoloNet News Vol. 531 46 Tambor, nonostante ciò, seguì la Federazione in decadimento nella nuova Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti del Conte Dooku. Questi necessitava di un esercito con cui annientare la Repubblica, e Tambor fu in grado di soddisfarlo. Tuttavia le possibili conseguenze della costruzione di un’armata sotto gli occhi della Repubblica sarebbero state rischiose. Così Tambor chiuse una serie di fabbriche Baktoid dell’Orlo Interno, accusando perdite di reddito, ed iniziò la produzione di droidi e arsenali in quelle dell’Orlo Esterno, delle quali la più famosa era Geonosis. Tambor fu in grado di saziare gli azionisti scontenti grazie a comunicati stampa, ma la sua manovra non riuscì ad ingannare tutti. Il Senatore Lanus Wrede ipotizzò correttamente che egli stesse costruendo droidi in segreto, ma le sue opinioni furono smentite dai media, siccome nell’Orlo Esterno, presumibilmente, non vi era alcun mercato. Anche le indagini della Repubblica sulle sue dichiarazioni non diedero risultati e, poco tempo dopo, Wrede si suicidò, nonostante l’esattezza delle sue asserzioni risultasse scomoda a Tambor. Quando il Senatore Rodd del settore di Tapani, l’Hutt Groodo, e il progettista Hurlo Holowan complottarono per distruggere Fondor con la Sun Runner, un antica nave impregnata della forza di diverse power gem, Tambor piazzò una taglia sulle loro teste. Offrì l’incarico, chiedendo che venissero consegnati morti, a Cradossk della Gilda dei Cacciatori di Taglie, il quale accettò.Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters All’insaputa di Tambor, anche Dooku aveva piazzato una taglia sui tre, con l’intento di riceverli vivi, poiché colpito dall’idea del loro progetto Sun Runner. Il Capofabbrica venne contattato dal Conte, che lo convinse a revocare la taglia. Rodd, Groodo, e Holowan furono infine catturati da Jango Fett.Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra Nonostante il suo coinvolgimento nella Confederazione, Tambor manteneva ancora la sua mano all’interno delle politiche della Repubblica, e partecipò dimostrativamente ad una cena organizzata dal Movimento per il Soccorso dei Rifugiati, che raccoglieva fondi su Alsakan. Tambor effettivamente non poteva mangiare i cibi che venivano serviti, ma sentiva il bisogno di apparire un simpatizzante degli individui meno fortunati della galassia. Altri membri segreti della CSI che presenziarono furono Passel Argente e Nute Gunray, nonché il nuovo Cancelliere Supremo Palpatine, che in realtà era Darth Sidious, il maestro Sith di Dooku—anche se questo non era noto a Tambor. Rendendosi conto che Dooku avrebbe presto effettuato la sua mossa, Tambor protesse i cantieri navali dell’Unione su Foerost con una forza di sicurezza composta da quarantamila droidi da battaglia, siccome l’installazione all’interno del Nucleo Profondo poteva essere vulnerabile. In cambio del copioso ammontare dei droidi, Tambor permise agli ufficiali del governo di continuare le loro regolari ispezioni delle fabbriche. La cospirazione con Oviedo Tambor cercò di mettere in atto la sua vendetta, non rivalendosi della forza militare, ma sabotando i rifornimenti della Repubblica. Riuscì a convincere il Direttore Generale Lorca Oviedo della Oviedo Engineering, corporazione produttrice di materiale bellico, ad incontrarsi con lui sul remoto e pericoloso mondo di Asturias, per discutere una proposta d’affari. Oviedo era sempre accompagnato da una scorta di cloni, così che, per mantenere segreta la missione, Tambor gli tese un agguato mentre era in transito su Aviles Primo, garantendo l’incolumità del direttore ma recando il massimo danno alla sua scorta. Oviedo era preparato a questo, e fu in grado di sfuggire all’attacco. La sua nave riuscì ad atterrare su Asutrias senza dare troppo nell’occhio, nonostante fosse stata colpita, ma i droidi di Tambor si precipitarono e giustiziarono l’intero equipaggio. Mentre Oviedo veniva portato via dal rendezvous, diversi cloni commando della scorta riuscirono a schiantarsi su Asturias evitando la distruzione della loro nave.Honor Bound thumb|right|200px|Lorca Oviedo conversa con un ologramma di Wat Tambor su Asturias. Tambor non era presente in carne e ossa ma comunicò via ologramma. Si era reso conto, infatti, che il disgraziato che sostituiva Oviedo in Senato poteva incriminarlo per associazione e, in ogni caso, il clima del pianeta non sarebbe stato tollerato dalla sua natura di Skakoano. Discusse con Oviedo l’idea di sabotare i rifornimenti e le munizione della Repubblica, cosa che sarebbe stata proficua per il direttore e benefica per la CSI. Tambor inoltre spiegò la necessità dei recenti episodi di violenza, convinto che un "attentato" avrebbe conferito a Oviedo clemenza agli occhi del Senato. Sfortunatamente per i due cospiratori, la scorta di cloni commando aveva origliato la conversazione, e riuscì a prelevare Oviedo, ma non senza pesanti perdite. Tambor ordinò alle sue truppe di uccidere l’uomo se fosse stato in procinto di fuggire, ma queste non vi riuscirono. Tuttavia, poco dopo che Oviedo ebbe fatto ritorno a Coruscant, scomparve misteriosamente prima potesse raccontare il fatto. Il complotto dei droidi da battaglia di cortosis Tambor trovò nuovi mezzi per guadagnarsi un vantaggio sulla Repubblica grazie al suo nuovo ruolo di ingegnere di battaglia della CSI.CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:4:12 Edition Infatti, i suoi ingegneri della Tecno Unione su Metalorn, crearono un droide da battaglia rivestito di cortosis, il C-B3, una versione modificata del super droide da battaglia B2 resistente agli attacchi delle spade laser. Tambor ottenne la quantità di cortosis necessaria dal signore del crimine Jabba the Hutt, e i C-B3 fecero il loro debutto nella capitale della Repubblica, guidati da niente meno che il Conte Dooku. Anche se questi riuscì a recuperare un antico artefatto Sith dal Tempio dei Jedi, i droidi vennero respinti da Anakin Skywalker''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' e Rom Mohc.The Dark Forces Saga Quando Tambor apprese che il Consiglio dei Jedi stava progettando di mandare Skywalker a distruggere la fabbrica dei C-B3 su Metalorn, iniziò a temere sia per la propria vita che per quella del suo progetto. Assunse il cacciatore di taglie Vandalor come sua personale guardia del corpo, ma le sue forze non furono in grado di fermare la missione di sabotaggio di Skywalker; Vandalor venne ucciso dal Jedi e Tambor arrestato. Con la fabbrica distrutta, l’intenzione di integrare il cortosis in tutti i droidi da battaglia non avrebbe avuto sviluppi, e il minerale non venne più utilizzato a tale scopo per il resto della guerra. Tambor venne imprigionato su Delrian, ma la Gilda Commerciale era al corrente degli schemi dell’edificio in cui si trovava segregato. A due membri Skakoani del personale di Tambor accompagnati dal mutaforma Clawdite Nuri, fu concesso di visitare la cella del Capofabbrica. Una volta entrati, gli Skakoani disattivarono le loro celle di compressione, facendosi saltare in aria e permettendo a Nuri di portare Tambor al sicuro.The New Essential Chronology Questi ritornò nella sua abitazione su Denus, poi su Foundry, per effettuare una seduta in un globo di ricarica iperbarico in modo da guarire le ferite del suo calvario.